


A Better Life

by Immortalginger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Caring Castiel, Hurt Dean, Hurt Sam, Mean John, NOT SLASH (sorry if you were expecting slash)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortalginger/pseuds/Immortalginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been in foster care since John had left him and Sam alone in a random motel. The two boys are in a bad home and abused. When their foster father, Douglass, takes it too far on Dean, Sam punches him. Douglass calls the cops claiming assault and then Dean in an effort to protect Sam takes him and runs. Castiel is a police officer who only thinks there is only good and bad. He is now trying to hunt down the two kids but when he finds them he finds out the world may not be as black and white as it seems. (NOT SLASH. Sam and Dean have friendship and father/son relationships with Cas and Gabriel.) Sorry if you are expecting slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first fanfiction ever written and I am hoping you guys like it. I know its not long but they will get longer I promise. Please, please, please leave a comment. Constructive criticism is always welcome but please be nice. If you guys like it I will continue.

Dean was just trying to finish up cleaning after his and Sam's dinner when he heard the tell-tale stomping of Douglass, his foster father, coming home. Dean knew there was no way to get out of the way so he did the next best thing, put up a mask of arrogance. He hoped Sam would have the sense to stay upstairs away from the fray this time. Douglass stormed in his eyes glassy with intoxication. He walked or more stumbled to the fridge and grabbed a beer. Dean, seeing his chance tried to leave. "Where are you going?" Douglass drunkenly slurred grabbing Dean by the wrist and it hurt.

"Upstairs. Where else?" Dean, in an act of defiance looked Douglass right in the eye. Douglass's eyes narrowed dangerously and Dean just sighed inwardly 'here we go again' he thought.

"You're not going anywhere boy." Douglass slurred putting extra emphasis on boy. Dean just rolled his eyes, unfortunately for Dean, Douglass saw it and it pissed him off. He leaned in and glared at Dean, "Doooooooon'tyoudareollyoureyesatme.Theonlyeasonyou'rehereisbecauseI wantmoneyfromthegovernment.Nooooonelovesyousowhat smart asscommentdoyouhavefor that?" Douglass's words made no sense to Dean. He was slurring and barely coherent. 

“You’re talking sounds like someone who is highly intoxicated and can’t enunciate…oh wait.” Dean smirked knowing he hit the nail on the head. He decided to hammer it home, “Well lucky for you I am fluent in drunken asshat.” He stopped as if contemplating for a moment. It was more effect and Douglass needed a moment for the words to digest. In the relative silence Dean only heard the loud breathing from Douglass but behind he saw his little brother Sammy on the stairs. No, no no no no Sammy go upstairs, Dean thought frantically. He gave his brother what he hoped was a look that clearly said, “Get your ass back up those stairs.” He emphasized the look by giving a low growl. Sammy had stopped and was staring at him when Douglass’ ugly face blocked Sam’s scared one. 

Douglass got up in Dean’s face, he was pissed off and turning red. Dean could see there was a small vein throbbing in the side of his face. Dean swore he could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. “Don’t you dare talk back to me, boy.” Douglass’ anger made it a lot easier to understand. Although, when he was angry his words got very breathy and boy did his breath smell. 

Dean chose to tell him, "Dude you should buy more breath mints." Dean said while waving his hands in front of his nose trying to get rid of the booze smell that was now invading his nose. "Seriously what did toothpaste ever do to you." 

Dean saw Douglass visibly go almost purple and the vein on the side of his bald head started throbbing worse if possible. "Say one more word and I'll-" Douglass tried to threaten Dean.

Dean cut him off before he could finish the threat "You are a dick." he said enunciating clearly while holding up his fingers counting the words. Dean just didn't know when to stop but when Douglass had moved he had glimpsed the stairs and saw Sam still there. He wanted to keep Douglass's attention on him. Douglass yelled and yanked Dean’s ear. Dean’s head tilted at the force of the pull. It pulled him off balance when Douglass suddenly let go. Dean, knocked off balance, almost fell. He straightened up and then Douglass threw a hard punch to his stomach. Dean doubled over coughing and Douglass took that as an opportunity to slam his fist down on Dean's back. Dean fell to the ground. “Bastard.” He choked out. 

"I'll teach you to disobey me." Douglass spat at the teenager. He then kicked Dean multiple times in the stomach, chest, arms, and once in the head. Dean's head snapped back on impact and he knew he had a concussion. "Got nothing to say now do you?" Douglass was laughing triumphantly and Dean was barely conscious. The edges of his vision were darkening and he did the only thing left to do.

"You're Fugly." Dean muttered. It didn’t really make a lot of sense but it was more just to spite Douglass than to actually insult him. Then next thing Dean knew Douglass was gone and Sammy was looming over Dean holding his hand. Douglass was lying on the ground having hit his head on the fridge door. Dean put two and two together. Sam had punched out Douglass for hurting him. "Sammy this is not good." He said knowing what happened to kids who "assaulted" their foster parents. Sam looked scared and a little lost. 

Douglass groaned. "You attacked me." He growled. Sam stood next to Dean trying to gauge how badly hurt he was.

“Dean watch my finger.” Sam said while watching. Dean refused to acknowledge the fact he saw three fingers and not one. 

“Sammy I’m fine. How’s your hand?” He asked. Sam smiled and said it was fine. He still looked worried for his older brother but Dean refused to let him help. 

“Dean just let me-“ He said with bitch face no. 5. 

“Later Sammy.” Dean gave a vague promise. Sammy nodded his consent. They both were interrupted by Douglass. 

Dean glared at the fallen man. "I'm calling the cops" Douglas grinned evilly. "Now you little brats are going to be gone." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the dreaded number.

Dean knew it was bad. He looked at Sam and then at Douglass who was now calling 911. Dean made a split second decision fueled by the fact he couldn't let Sammy or himself go to juvie. He grabbed Sam and ran. He grabbed a set of car keys off one of the pegs hanging by the front door. They ran out to Douglass’ '67 Chevy Impala .

"Where are we going Dean?" Sam asked scared by the sound of approaching sirens.

"Away Sammy. We are finally running away." Dean told him. He’d been planning on taking Sam and running the second he turned 18 but it looks like his plan was going to be moved up a few years. 

"I don't want to go to juvie." Sam muttered scared for his life. Dean shoved his brother in the passenger side of the car and hoped to whatever big thing was upstairs that his concussion wouldn’t impede on his driving.

"You won't Sammy, I promise" Dean said then revved the engine and left.


	2. There is no such thing as a grey area

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I am soooo sorry it took so long. I have been buried by schoolwork. I will try and update every other day. I hope you like the chapter. Please leave comments. This chapter is longer as promised. I am not a cop so I'm sorry if my whole radio thing is wrong if you want me to fix it let me know how.

It was only his second week on the job and Castiel was so bored. Nothing had happened, no heist, drug deals, or even murders. Granted Castiel was happy there were no perpetrators, but he was soooo bored. He'd always known being a cop was different than on the shows but still wasn't something supposed to happen? 

It was late at night and Castiel was just sitting in his patrol car outside of Dunkin Donuts waiting for his sugar addicted partner, Gabriel. He was wishing for something to go on over the radio so that he could haul Gabriel's ass out of DD and they could go on a high speed chase or something. He wished Gabriel would've at least left the keys in case something were to happen. Castiel continued sulking. 

"Hey Cassie, you want one?" Gabriel obnoxiously called and shoved a chocolate and sprinkle covered doughnut in Castiel's face. Castiel could practically smell the diabetes. 

"No Gabriel, and its Castiel not Cassie." Castiel said getting annoyed at his older brother's nickname.

"Good 'cause they are both for me!" Gabriel refused to let Castiel's sullen mood affect his happy one. "Cheer up baby brother. It'll get better." Gabriel tussled Castiel's hair annoyingly. Castiel shoved Gabriel's hand away from his hair and opened his mouth to say something when Gabriel shoved the car keys into the ignition and started the car. They pulled out of the parking lot and started their patrol.  
It was one long hour of non-stop Gabriel chatter later and Castiel thought his ears might just fall off when the radio crackled to life.  
Gabriel went dead silent and Castiel was staring hopefully at the radio. "Radio to dispatch." The operator asked.

"This is dispatch." Gabriel had taken the scanner piece before Castiel got over the shock of the possibility of some action. Now that Castiel was watching and waiting he noticed the change in Gabriel's demeanor. He was hyper and happy two seconds ago but now he was serious and ready to go. Castiel admired that in his brother the way he can act accordingly in any situation.

"We have a foster father who said his two kids went crazy and assaulted him for no reason and now they are on the run." The radio operator said.

"Where?" Gabriel asked.

"35608 River Road." The operator gave an address that was near where they were.

"We'll be there in five minutes." Gabriel said and then put up the radio and turned on the sirens. “So little brother are you ready for some fun?” Gabriel reverted back to his non serious self. Castiel was so excited at the fact he finally got to do something that he barely noticed. He couldn't wait to get the action. He was a little fazed because the two were kids but they assaulted their foster father. He had no knowledge of the foster system but he wondered why two kids would want to assault someone who took care of them. Gabriel was tearing ass down the road his sirens blaring, the radio had given no news on the foster father's condition. Castiel had no idea if that was good or bad. They got to the River Road address in about 3 minutes.

The house was pretty worse for wear. It was an older house. It must have once been a blue color but now it was a peeled and faded brown. Castiel and Gabriel both got out of the standard cop SUV. Castiel could see where a car had hurriedly driven away. The tire tracks were messy, deep, and fresh in the dirt. They walked up to the eerily quiet house and drew their weapons. Gabriel knock on the door. "Hello?" He called.

"I'm coming!" A gruff voice yelled. The door swung open. A guy in his mid-fifties stepped into the door frame. He had a nasty black eye forming and an icepack held to the back of his head. "Finally." He muttered then stepped aside to let the cops in.

“Hello sir, I am Gabriel Novak and this is my partner Castiel Novak. We need to ask you a few questions?" Gabriel spoke up. 

"Do you mind if I look around?" Castiel asked the guy wanting to find something before the missing kids' trail went cold. He figured Gabriel would get the formalities and he really didn’t like the guy. He didn’t know why but this guy seemed off. 

"Go right ahead." The man waved him off the turned to Gabriel.

"Who were the kids?" Gabriel asked. Castiel was half listening but also looking around for clues.

"Sam and Dean." The man grunted. "Dean's the older one. Sam's the younger." He clarified. He didn’t give much else.   
"What happened exactly?" Gabriel continued.

"They just went crazy. I came home and went to grab a beer and Dean came in yelling some nonsense. So I tried to tell him to calm himself then he hit me and I defended myself. His crazy brother saw me defending myself and went all apeshit and attacked me." The man gave a relatively vague description of the night's events. Castiel wasn’t sure that this guy was telling the truth but given what he’d seen nothing stopped it.

Now Castiel had gotten the pertinent information he'd needed he tuned out whatever else Gabriel asked and turned his attention to the kitchen. There was a broken beer bottle on the floor which made sense since the guy came in to grab a beer. He then looked at the sink. There were two plates and cups that were half washed. He could still smell the spaghetti that had been cooked for dinner. He didn't think that was important anyway so he filed it in the back of his head just in case. "Where are their rooms?" Castiel had interrupted the man with his impromptu question.

"Upstairs third door on the left." Castiel noticed the tightening of his jaw and the clenching of his fists as the man said it. He was angry. Castiel thought he may have been a little rude interrupting like that but the aggression was a little extreme. 

"Okay so did they run away on foot?" Gabriel asked.

"No, they took a '67 Chevy Impala ." The guy said.

"Was it yours?" Gabriel asked for clarification.

"It was mine. He always liked that car. He probably planned to steal from me too." The guy grunted.

"Thank you for your time Douglass. If you don't mind we are going to take a quick look at their room and then leave." Gabriel said. Castiel realized he must've tuned out before Gabriel had even asked the guy’s name. 

Gabriel and Castiel both climbed the rickety stairs leading up the boys' bedroom. When they got to the third door on the left they saw it was closed. Gabriel turned the knob and it opened. It squeaked loudly as if its hinges needed oil. They stepped in and were mildly surprised to find it bare. There were two beds, both had white sheets. It was very strange. Castiel knew that foster kids usually didn't have a lot of things but this was like they had nothing. Gabriel just mumbled something. "What?" Castiel asked.

"I said Poor Kids." Gabriel looked sad and pityingly at the bare walls and beds. Castiel didn't understand why Gabriel pitied them. They had a nice shelter, and the guy seemed rough around the edges but okay. They just threw it all away. "You don't feel bad for them do you?" Gabriel looked at Castiel as he asked that question.

"No, they had a nice place to live, and the guy wasn't all that bad." Castiel said. "I don't see why they went crazy and just assaulted the guy who wanted to help."

"Maybe they had a reason. Sometimes there are grey areas." Gabriel surprised Castiel by saying this. Castiel had always been a cop because it was uncomplicated good bad. Black and white. He always believed that and it seemed the best career to have. No questioning himself or others and he was helping the community. 

"No, there is good and there is bad. No matter the reason of why they did this they need to be punished accordingly." Castiel simply could not wrap his mind around the notion of "Grey" areas. There was good and bad only. He noticed the look Gabriel gave him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Gabriel said, but then he got a knowing look in his eye, "Maybe since this is your first case I'll let you take lead." He amended. Castiel was confused by his brother's motives but he sure as hell wasn't going to pass over an opportunity like this. Had he known his world was going to turn upside down he might have just said no.

"Sure." He turned missing the look of triumph on his brother's face. Oh yes had he known that his brother was trying to prove to him that there are such things as grey areas he would've said no.


	3. The Blue Cat Motel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I took forever. This chapter did not want to go from my head to the computer screen. I have to give a huge thanks to my beta lightshinesthru. It wouldn't be as great without you. XD. Please comment, criticism is always welcome and I hope this is good for you guys.

Dean and Sam were on the road and passed a cop car headed to Douglass's house. Dean was anxious because he thought for a second that they’d somehow know it was them the two cops would be after but that faded. Neither cop gave them a second glance.   
Just because they didn’t look didn’t mean he didn’t. The car contained two cops. One cop had dark hair and the bluest eyes he’d ever seen in the passenger seat, and the other guy had chocolate all over his face and slicked back hair. The chocolate covered one was driving. He saw Sam pale and immediately wanted to comfort him, but he knew the best way to help was getting far away. The long drive was underway.   
It was three hours later and they both were very tired. Sammy was brooding and Dean was trying not to let the pain in his head distract him. He was thankful that they got away and he’d be lying if he denied the fact he was also liked this car. He’d always liked this car.

Sam knew Dean was hurt but he also knew if he asked, Dean would say he was fine, and then they'd argue…again. Sam knew Dean had a headache from a concussion. He'd tighten the left side of his jaw and pop aspirin when he thought Sam wasn't looking. Sam wanted to ask but didn't want to fight with his brother, so he just made sure to "not look" more often. It was a quiet ride to a different city.

Dean's head hurt and his throat was raw. He was popping aspirin any time Sam wasn't looking. He wanted to talk but it took all his concentration just to drive. Dean had felt bad that he hadn't asked Sammy anything but he didn't want him to figure out how bad he was hurt. They were going to keep going even though they were both tired. Dean and Sam wanted to get as much distance as possible in between Douglass and them.

"Dean look out!" Dean startled at Sam's yell and then he saw the huge semi-truck barreling forward unaware of the two kids. Dean yanked the steering wheel hard the right hoping the car wouldn't be too badly hurt.

"Sammy hang on!" Dean yelled out a warning. Sam hung on for his life as they flew over a few lanes of traffic, jumped a curb and then landed hard in a parking lot. Dean immediately yanked on the steering wheel trying to stop the car's skidding. The screech of the car's brakes filled the two boys' heads and then the car hit a sudden stop and the silence was deafening. Dean and Sam's hearts were racing and they panted in fear.

Dean looked up to see whose parking lot they were in and saw a neon sign saying "Blue Cat Motel." He put the key back in the ignition and Sam just stared at Dean with indignation. "We are not getting back on the road." He argued. Dean ignored him and turned the key. The engine sputtered to life but then died as Sam had yanked out the key and stared at Dean. ."We aren't going back on the road." He said again.

"Sammy we have to go." Dean argued and tried to grab the keys back.

Sam continued to keep them out of Dean's reach, "No you're hurt and need rest. We're tired and we could've just died. We. Are. Staying." Sam was punctuating each word by the end. Dean sighed knowing his little brother was right.

"Fine, we'll stay here, but give me the keys." Dean gave in and yanked the keys out of Sam's grasp. Sam smiled happy that he could help even if Dean got annoyed at him.

Dean was annoyed at Sam's antics but when he saw Sam smile his annoyance disappeared. He was glad Sam wasn't as scared or nervous. They weren't going to get caught.

"Jerk." Sam stated.

"Bitch." Dean responded then draped his arm around his brother's shoulders noticing, not for the first time, that his younger brother was as tall as he was. The two walked to the receptionist desk and found a cranky old guy behind it. "Hello?" Dean asked politely testing the guy. He didn't even look up from his magazine.

"50 dollars a night. $60 a night and you were never here." He muttered.

"Great. One room." Dean dropped the act and grabbed $60 dollars out of his wallet. Thankfully he had some money from his part time job. He put on the desk and the guy just fished in a drawer and threw a key onto the desk. Dean took it and checked the tag to see what room he had. Room 331 was written in sloppy handwriting. Dean took Sam and went to check it out.  
When they entered it they weren't really surprised by the state of the room. There was one bed, a couch, and a small bathroom. The television was about twenty years out of date. Dean walked over to the couch and plopped down testing it to see if it was sleep worthy. It wasn't the most comfortable but it would work, Dean thought. "I'll take the couch Sammy." Dean called out. As he had hoped Sam forgot his promise. 

"Dean, I can." Sam tried to argue but he stopped at Dean's look. They relaxed for a good ten minutes before Sam passed out. He tried to stay awake, he really did, but he was just too tired. Dean's headache came back with a vengeance so he took some more aspirin and sat down turning on the television. He started flipping through channels. There were multiple channels of static and barely any of actual shows. He stopped on some home shopping network. The voices lulled him to a partial slumber. He was asleep but would wake up at the slightest noise.

Castiel and Gabriel had lost the trail for the two boys for about an hour when Gabriel got a call.  
"Hello?" Gabriel answered. Castiel could only hear half the conversation so he went back to trying to find a trail for where the Impala went. "Yeah, okay. Great!" Castiel looked up when he heard Gabriel getting excited.

"What was that?" Castiel asked as soon as Gabriel hung up.

"We have a lead. Someone called 911 about a semi-truck nearly running a Chevy Impala off the road." Gabriel said excitedly.

"And?" Castiel was failing to see the importance.

"The caller followed to make sure they were okay and he saw two kids around 16 and 14 get out at the Blue Cat Motel on the edge of town. They matched Sam and Dean's description perfectly." Gabriel was smiling.

"That's great." Castiel said. "What? Aren't you getting in?" He noticed Gabriel didn't get in the car after him.

"This is your case Cassie, you decide what to do." Gabriel reminded him.

"Does this mean I drive?" Castiel asked getting out of the passenger side of the car.

"Yeah you can drive." Gabriel told him and threw him the keys. Castiel wanted to jump up and down like a little kid but he restrained himself, with much difficulty.

They drove to the Blue Cat Motel and got out. "Whoa, this place is a dump." Castiel commented under his breath. It smelled of mold and other things Castiel didn't want to identify. Gabriel just grunted in affirmation and they walked towards the building. Castiel could barely restrain from wrinkling his nose at the odors permeating the place. They approached the reception desk with a grizzled man flipping through a magazine. Gabriel motioned for Castiel to go first.  
"Excuse me." Castiel tried to get the man's attention.

"$50 dollars per night or $60 a night and you were never here." Came the gruff response.  
Castiel lifted his eyebrows and cleared his throat. "My name's Officer Castiel Novak with the Kansas City Police Department." The guy looked up and squinted at the badge Castiel presented.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"My partner and I were wondering if these two boys came in here." Castiel handed the guy Dean and Sam's photographs and the guy took them and looked at them.

"I don't know. Maybe." The guy was very vague. Not that Castiel was surprised.

"Let us know if you see them." He slid his card across the desk. Castiel knew he already had everything he needed from the guy.

"Sure. Whatever." The guy said then returned to reading.

"So are they here?" Gabriel asked.

"The guy didn't say but when he looked at the photos he definitely recognized the two." Castiel said remembering the look of recognition that had flashed across his face. The man had looked to the left and shifted his weight while answering.

"What room?" Gabriel asked.

"Either 331, 229, or 118." Castiel remembered the book he'd seen and the three most recent rooms rented. The guy had had it in plain view even though there were no names the room numbers were all he needed.

"I knew you were good, but wow." Gabriel commented knowing the guy had said none of this. In the academy Castiel's observation skills were legendary. Castiel just blushed slightly. "Where do you want to start?" Gabriel asked.

"Room 118." Castiel said since it was the closest. The tenant was a bleary eyed alcoholic who claimed he never had any kids. Room 229 was a dead end too. They'd wasted 30 minutes already talking to the residents of the two rooms. "We have one more room." Castiel announced as they went up to room 331 hoping that this was the right room. He knocked and there was silence. Castiel was impatient and knocked louder a second time.

Dean hadn't noticed he'd fallen asleep when he heard a knock at his door. It stopped so suddenly he thought he must've imagined it, but then it came back louder this time. He got up too quickly and waited for the room to stop spinning. Dean opened his mouth to yell that whoever was knocking had the wrong room, but his throat was dry and aching. He heaved himself off the couch to send whoever was at the door away. His whole body protested at the movement. He could feel multiple bruises already forming on his body. He hoped he could hide them all. Questions were something he and Sam did NOT need right now.  
Castiel was about to either leave or kick the door down when it was yanked open. A kid matching Dean's picture was standing in the door frame looking disheveled and tired. He was running his hand through his hair as if he'd just woken up. "You and your brother Sam Winchester is under arrest." Castiel said without even a moment of hesitation and drew out his handcuffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you have anyone you want to show up or anything that you would like to see happen let me know and I will see what I can do to make it happen for you guys.


	4. The Capture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back. I'm sorry my updates are so irregular. This chapter has not been beta'd but I figured I'd put it up then make changes. Thank you so much for reading. Please comment. Again if you have anyone you want to see or anything you think should happen let me know.

Dean was shell-shocked. How’s the two cops find him? What did he even do? How was he going to get out of this? STOP. He took a quick breath and laid out his priorities,

1.) Help Sammy get away  
2.) Do anything necessary to keep Sam safe  
3.) Run

He pushed any other thoughts out of his head so he could do what was necessary to keep his brother out of trouble. He put on a mask and positioned himself so he rose up to his full height. Obscuring the room from their view. He was desperately racking his mind for a way to wake Sam without alerting the cops. He smiled his most charming smile, “Yes officers, Can I help you?” He asked as if he hadn’t just heard the blue-eyed one. His voice was raw from being unused and his vocal chords hurt. He felt a glimmer of satisfaction at the two cops’ reaction to his façade. 

“Yes officers, Can I help you?” The kid, Dean had asked. Castiel was surprised. He’d expected so many different reactions: anger, begging even running but this. He sensed Gabriel stiffen the slightest bit and he knew that his brother had been surprised as well. He realized this might be harder than he thought.

“Yes Where’s your brother?” Castiel got over his surprise and got right to the point. He was going to arrest Dean but he needed his brother   
too.

“What brother?” Dean asked with a confused smile. Castiel wondered if this was the first time he’d lied to the cops because if it was he was a natural. Castiel almost believed his innocence. Almost. He noticed Dean subconsciously leaned to the left as though trying to prevent him and Gabriel from seeing something. 

“Yeah, actually,” Castiel had an idea to play along with Dean until he gave something away, “would you ‘help’ us by letting us take a look around?” Castiel asked. He watched Dean shift a little.

Dean figured pretending he was doing nothing wrong was the best way to go, so he offered help. He froze when he heard the trench coated guy ask to come in. He barely noticed the other guy because he hadn’t said anything. Okay dude calm down. You can do this just distract them. Dean thought to himself trying to think of a good distraction. Unfortunately his usually constant scheming brain was frozen on the spot and he couldn’t think of anything. He ran a hand through his hair in distress turning around as he did so. He was then looking out a window with a fire escape and the next thing he knew he had an idea. 

Castiel hated to admit it but he kind of enjoyed watching the boy in front of him fish for ideas. He thought it was interesting at the lengths the boy went through but he knew he wouldn’t get much from him unless he pushed. It had already been 30 minutes and the kid, Dean, should’ve been in handcuffs 29 minutes ago along with his brother. He had no idea why he hadn’t arrested them yet. He shook his head, he was just humoring himself. He thought denying the small voice in the back of his head saying he didn’t want to arrest the two kids. He felt satisfied after shoving the voice to the back of his head. 

Turning his attention back on Dean he’d seen the kid turned around. He wasn’t prepared for what happened next. The kid had suddenly turned and shoved Castiel, who consequently fell backward into Gabriel sending them both to the floor. Then he whirled around and Castiel saw the door slam. “Dammit!” He let out a rare curse fly from his mouth and started to disentangle himself from his brother. He got up rather quickly after finally getting separated from Gabriel who had been trying to get up too but only caused more entanglement. He tried the door knob but it wouldn’t budge. Gabriel was at his side.

“Break it down.” He ordered. Castiel was quick to oblige. The door splintered and creaked as his heel broke through the frame. He and Gabriel had drawn their weapons and rushed inside. The room was empty. Castiel looked towards the window and Gabriel headed to check the bathroom. “Clear.” Gabriel called. 

“HEY!” Castiel yelled when he saw the two teens still climbing down the rickety metal ladder that wound its way around the motel. He immediately holstered his gun and set off after the two.

Dean knew his idea was risky and there was a huge chance it would get him in even more trouble. Hell, he thought, I’m already going to be arrested what’s one more charge? With that last thought he whirled around and shoved the blue-eyed cop into the shorter, quiet one. They both fell and he slammed his motel room door shut. He locked the door and added the dead bolt. He hoped that’d buy him and Sam enough time. Whatever it takes, he thought strengthening his resolve. He ran over to Sam who’d woken up and had gotten out of bed at the slam of the door.

“Hey Sammy we gotta go.” Dean said shoving his brother none too gently towards the window none too gently. “Now!” Dean added trying to get Sam to hurry out of his sleep addled state. He shoved his brother out the window first watched him climb down a few rungs and then started his descent. He felt lucky it was only one floor. He knew they could jump and be okay if it was necessary. “Sam as soon as you hit the ground run. Don’t wait up just go.” Dean ordered as he noticed one of the cops leaning out the window seeing him.

“No Dean, I’m not going to leave you behind.” Sam argued.

“Sam I’ll be fine they aren’t after me. They’re after you.” Dean lied hoping Sam wouldn’t realize that what he just did would constitute as reason to arrest him. He looked back to the window and uneasiness swamped him as he saw the trench coat waving behind a fast moving cop climbing down.

“Dean I-“ Sam tried again to argue but saw some truth behind the statement.

“GO! I’ll find you, stay safe.” Dean ordered with more vigor as he saw his brother hesitate at the bottom. He was relieved when he heard the tell-tale slap of his brother’s converse fading as he ran. 

Dean never prayed but he found himself thinking, if there is a God, you’d better take care of my little brother. He jumped and started running in the opposite direction, but he went slowly begging for the cop to come after him. He didn’t want to be caught, but whatever it takes he thought. 

His hope was rewarded when he heard the slapping of the cops feet getting closer to him. He picked up his pace, but knew it was futile even before he was tackled to the ground.

Castiel was almost at the bottom when he heard Dean thump to the ground. He looked down and noticed Dean veering to the left. He figured that the kid was following his brother so he jumped with 5 rungs to go and landed on his feet. He took off after Dean and tackled the runner to the ground before he got far ahead. 

“Dude watch it, I’m not your freaking punching bag.” Dean grumbled to him. Castiel just rolled his eyes and yanked the kid up by the arm.

“Dean Winchester you are under arrest.” Castiel said, and was going to say his Miranda rights when Dean cut him off. 

“Ow dude that hurts-“ Dean started complaining.

“Shut up so I can read you your Miranda rights.” Castiel growled already getting fed up with his attitude.

“I’ll take Miranda’s rights any day if she’s hot.” Dean commented with a smirk. Castiel just growled something unintelligible at the innuendo. Dean didn’t say another word as Castiel grabbed his arms and handcuffed Dean. 

“You have the right to remain silent…” Castiel started. 

“Yeah see silence isn’t really my thing.” Dean commented but shut his mouth when Castiel may have accidently tugged a little too hard on Dean’s cuffs. “OW” The silence didn’t last. Castiel continued reading Dean his rights while Dean zoned out hoping that Sam wouldn’t come back. 

They were back at the car in what felt like seconds and Castiel put his hand on Dean’s hair. “Whoa man watch the hair.” Dean chastised. Castiel just rolled his eyes and shoved Dean’s head down so that he didn’t hit his head. Then the other cop who’d been sitting in the passenger side turned to the one Dean now thought of as douche dick officer #1 and mutter something. Douche Dick officer just rolled his eyes and turned the ignition key and the car roared to life, in the way a crown vick would and Dean cringed at the harsh sound. He already missed his baby. As they pulled out of the parking lot and made their way to the station Dean found himself, for once, in a situation that he felt he couldn't get out of. I'm always up for a challenge, he thought in a rare mood of optimism.


	5. Politics and Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so sorry I was gone so long. Went on vacation for spring break and there was no wifi. Don't worry I got a new chapter for you all. I hope you all love it and again I am so sorry for the sporadic updates. I hope once school is out I can update more frequently. Please comment. Oh and for the record I don't think any law enforcement officials would do this but I needed a reason for Castiel and Dean to spend some time together. Let me know what you think hate or love its all appreciated. Now enough of my chatter... behold chapter.

The ride to the precinct consisted mostly of Castiel glaring at Dean, Dean glaring at Castiel and Gabriel eating various fun size packages of candy he gets from who knows where. The whole ride was silent, except for Gabriel’s loud chewing. “Want some?” Gabriel shoved a package of skittles in Dean’s direction. 

“No thanks dude.” Dean declined. Gabriel just shrugged. 

When Castiel pulled into the precinct’s parking lot he parked and got out slamming his door. He opened the door for Dean, realizing that with his handcuffs on Dean probably wouldn’t have been able to open the door. Dean got out of the car and stood in front of a stricken Castiel. “Here I believe these are yours.” Dean smirked and handed Castiel his handcuffs. Somehow, and Castiel had no idea how, Dean had gotten out of the handcuffs. He saw Dean’s arrogant facial expression and yanked the handcuffs away from Dean roughly. Then as if he wasn’t satisfied enough he grabbed Dean roughly and grunted, “C’mon.”

Gabriel had to give props to Dean, he’d never had anyone get out of a cop’s cuffs without either himself or Castiel finding out. The trio made their way to one of the conference rooms. Dean couldn’t go into a holding cell because currently they were being cleaned and the whole place reeked of formaldehyde and bleach. Since the past months had been slow Michael, Castiel’s oldest brother and the captain, decided to have all the holding cells cleaned. They walked past Michael’s office and Castiel saw the questioning look on the elder Novak’s face but he didn’t stop to explain. Gabriel made a mental note to be sure to give a full report. “CASTIEL!!!” a blonde haired guy with a British accent yelled obnoxiously. Castiel inwardly cringed. 

“Hello Balthazar.” Castiel responded in a more professional manner than his coworker. 

“So did you catch the brat who decked the foster guy?” Balthazar asked. Castiel started to say something when Dean cut him off. “No I-“ Castiel had started to say that he’d caught his brother. 

“Yeah he did.” Dean jumped in and Castiel was a little taken aback. 

“Way to go little brother.” Balthazar said and slapped Castiel on the back amiably. Castiel was going to object but Balthazar continued not noticing Castiel’s hesitance “I can’t believe my little Cassie is growing up. MY BABY BROTHER WON’T NEED ME!!” Baltahazar was always a little melodramatic in Castiel’s opinion. 

“First off you’ve only known me for two months. Second, I’m not your brother. Third my name is NOT Cassie.” Castiel corrected the other. 

Balthazar continued his dramatics and clutched his chest as if in pain. “You’ve wounded me.” He proclaimed to the other officers around him and Castiel. Castiel just rolled his eyes, but there was a smile on his face that contradicted his annoyed gesture. Just then Dean let out a painful sounding cough that re-alerted Castiel to his presence. The other cops heard the cough too and turned their attention away from Balthazar’s theatrics. 

Dean opened his mouth to say something that Castiel knew would most likely be vulgar and sarcastic so he grabbed Dean before he could talk. “OW hey.” He complained as he was being painfully dragged to a different room with two chairs and a one way mirror. “Why am I in the interrogation room?” Dean questioned. 

“Because I have a few questions for you.” Castiel said. That made Dean look around. 

“Where’s the sugar-holic?” He asked just now noticing Gabriel’s absence. 

“He’s reporting to my boss.” Castiel didn’t lie. “Where is your brother Dean?” He got right to the point not wanting to delay the conversation anymore. Castiel was expecting anger, or a smart ass comment, but for the second time in one night Dean had surprised him. 

“I don’t know.” Dean said. Castiel thought he saw a flash of an emotion in Dean before he’d schooled his features. It was gone so quick he couldn’t identify it. There were three taps on the door and Castiel knew it was Michael or Gabriel. 

He sighed and turned to Dean, “Stay.” He commanded.

Dean just put on a condescending smile and his only answer was a bark. “Woof.” Castiel just gave an eye roll at Dean’s smart ass comment. Castiel opened the door and saw Gabriel, Michael, and Uriel waiting for him. 

“Uriel go babysit please.” Castiel ordered. He left albeit reluntantly. 

“What do you want?” Castiel asked them. 

“You have to wait for social services.” Michael immediately chastised him.

“I only asked the kid where his brother was.” Castiel defended himself. “He didn’t say anything of importance.” He added.  
“It doesn’t matter just wait until social services can send someone.” Michael pointed out. 

“Isn’t the kid 17? Technically he doesn’t have to be in the system.” Castiel brought up.

“But he’s still a minor.” Gabriel said confused.

“Give me his file.” Castiel said having noticed the file in Gabriel’s hand. Gabriel handed it over and Castiel went to check for something.  
“What are you doing?” Michael said in an irritated tone. Castiel assumed he was irritated more with the fact he had no idea what Castiel was thinking rather than at Castiel himself. Michael was the type of person who had to know everything and what he didn’t know he figured out. He had to know people and their reasons behind their behavior. 

“His birthday is in 1 week. 7 days and he’ll be 18.” Castiel was saying. 

“So?” Michael asked. 

“So the police department hates having to deal with kids and social services. Since the kid annoys me to no end we can have the bonus of trying him as an adult.” Castiel said excitedly. 

“No,” Michael stated. Neither Castiel nor Gabriel seemed to hear him.

“Well sure dealing with social services is a pain but his charges aren’t really worthy of trying him as an adult.” Gabriel said.

“We can put it in the papers and deal with his brother who will undeniably come in.” Castiel was still coming up with his plan.   
“But there is no point his brother isn’t wanted for anything that big.” Michael stated. 

“They start out punching out their foster fathers and then move on to murdering people.” Castiel said a basic cliché trying to convince them he was right. 

“No.” Michael stated not understanding why this was so important.

“Okay, let me spell it out for you,” Castiel was getting really mad. 

“Please do.” Michael was equally annoyed.

“The police station is under some serious scrutiny right now from that mess up 2 months ago, Right? Well if we can get a few good arrests then maybe we can get the press and higher ups off this station’s butt.” Castiel put together the final pieces of the puzzle.   
“And if we try an adult instead of a kid then it will go over better with the public.” Michael filled in the rest of the details.   
“But we’d still arrest the kid too.” Gabriel wasn’t quite getting the full story. 

“Yes but we’d give the adult’s part to the press and the kid would stay under the radar.” Michael explained.

“So what do you say?” Castiel asked giddy for the yes he was about 99% sure of.

Michael got a gleam in his eyes, “Fine, But since you came up with this BRILLIANT idea and we can’t have a kid around here for a week you have to take him.” 

Michael was immediately and slightly pleased to see that a look of utter and complete surprise grace his younger brother’s features before he started to object. Michael then held up a single finger to silence Castiel before he really got going. “You came up with this idiotic plan and now you’re going to be the only one involved.” He gave Castiel a meaningful glare. Michael gave a triumphant glare and he turned to walk away. “I’m calling social services.” 

“NO!” Castiel said, “I’ll do it.” He said solemnly. He knew he would regret this but he really wanted to get the kid’s brother. He turned away and a thought hit him, ‘why am I so desperate to catch this kid?’ He pondered the thought for a second before a hand suddenly clasped onto his shoulder and he was startled out of his thoughts. 

“Don’t worry Cassie I’ll help you with the kid!” Gabriel announced. He still didn’t agree with it but he figured if he’s out numbered he could at least fight.

“Yeah thanks.” Castiel said not too enthusiastically. 

He then opened the door and Dean looked up. “Time to go kid.” He said gruffly. 

He walked over to Dean and grabbed his upper arm in a vice like grip not happy with the situation. 

“Field trip yay.” Dean commented sarcastically. “Where are going? The zoo? Oooh Maybe the aquarium?” Dean was really getting on Castiel’s nerves and they both knew it. Castiel didn’t bother replying to the kid’s sarcasm so he just stayed silent as he dragged the kid out to his car.

“You’re coming home with me.” Dean would’ve stopped in his tracks but Castiel, was that his name, was basically dragging him so he couldn’t. 

“What?” Dean sputtered.


	6. Sarcasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel fight and revelations are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm so sorry this took so long. My computer broke and then marching band got in the way. Plus a HUGE case of writer's block. I am hoping some of you still read this. Now that school is back I'm hoping to actually update this story. Oh and any ideas for a new name would be perfect thank you guys so much for reading. Please comment and/or leave kudos. Enjoy.

Well?" Castiel questioned Dean after a bit of an awkward silence. He was a little bit pleased at being able to render the smart ass teenager speechless. Unfortunately for him the speechlessness didn't last long.

"CUT! Well I loved the whole reveal. It was simply magnificent. Simply dripping with swagger and mystery. But we might have to reshoot, I didn't quite like the cocky look at the end." Dean said with a smirk. "Okay everyone let's start over and this time Cas try being a little more heartfelt." Dean had to take it further. Castiel rolled his eyes. Dean's smirk grew wider and Castiel's grimace grew as well.

"Just get in the car." Castiel tried not to rise to the bait.

"I call shotgun." Dean jumped into the passenger side of the car.

"As if anyone else would get in. We are the only two riding." Castiel told him astonished by his change in mood. Castiel got in the car and pulled out of the parking lot without further smart ass comments or fights. 'Yippee we can last a whole five minutes' Cas thought bitterly. 'This is going to be one looong week.' he continued in his small self-pity parade. Dean stared out the window as the road flew by.  
Dean opened his mouth to say something but Cas cut him off, "I would appreciate it if you would be polite to me." He said anticipating what Dean was about to say.

"Well I will politely decline." Dean said in response. Castiel sighed settling himself for a long night of derogatory comments and not so playful banter.

After a few more minutes of silence in which Castiel could swear Dean started humming Metallica the car ride was over.  
Dean was pissed. Castiel had no idea what he was going to say when he cut him off. Granted, he WAS going to say something that could be considered slightly rude. But that wasn't the point. The tense and awkward silence that unfolded unnerved the young teen enough that he started humming Enter Sandman by Metallica. It was his way of calming down. He was looking at the scenery that was passing by. The huge houses, well mansions were vast and never ending it seemed. There was no way a local cop could afford a mansion like these. So imagine Dean's surprise when Castiel pulled into the driveway of a freakin' palace.

"Holy fuc-" Dean started to say.

"How eloquent." Castiel interrupted with a sarcastic comment at the teen's taste in language. "Do you ever stop talking?" He muttered not realizing Dean could hear him.

"Nothing shuts my pie hole but pie." Dean announced proudly. Castiel opened the door to his gigantic home and Dean stepped into the foyer.

"You can take off your jacket here." Castiel told him. He turned to show the kid around but gasped slightly at the bruises that were on his arms. His long sleeved jacket covered them up but now the ugly yellow messes were very noticeable. 

"What happened?" Castiel asked fairly sure he knew. He didn't want to believe it or feel sympathy for the brat, but his brain didn't hear him. He noticed Dean close himself off and could have kicked himself for how callous he sounded. "Never mind." he mumbled. He could see Dean visibly relax the slightest bit and decided maybe there was more to the kid than meets the eye. He shook himself free of the thought. This ISN'T a chick flick. This is just a business deal. It wouldn't pan out to him becoming the loving adoptive father. He scolded himself as he led the kid upstairs to his bedroom. TEMPORARY bedroom Castiel forced himself to think. Winchester was not going to become anything more than means to an end. He told himself firmly. The only problem was he had a hard time believing himself. "Here's your room." Castiel said opening one of his guest rooms. "It's late you should probably get some sleep."

"Yeah." Dean mumbled suddenly feeling weird. They were supposed to keep fighting or something but Cas had become oddly subdued. To say he had been relieved when Castiel dropped the subject of the bruises was an understatement. This was a weird arrangement and Dean knew it would not end well at all. Castiel wanted something, everyone always did. He would not be roped in by simple comforts of food and a nice bed. He was happy when Castiel left without so much as a goodnight. He shut his door and grabbed a small phone out of his jeans pocket. He dialed the first number on his speed dial.

The caller picked up after the second ring. "Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Dean." Sam sounded relieved. "Dean where are you? Are you okay? What happened?" Sam asked the questions too fast for Dean.  
"Whoa buddy slow down. I'm at the cops place. I'm fine, and Its a long story." Dean said. "Are you safe?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm at Bobby's." Sam replied. Dean let out a relieved breath. "Okay good. Stay there until I come to get you. It’s late and I'm tired. We can talk more in detail tomorrow okay?"

"Dean." Sam said and Dean almost laughed when he imagined Sam pulling bitch face number 3.

"Sammy." Dean said in his older brother voice that said this conversation was over. He thought Sam had hung up on him for a few seconds before he heard a tentative, "Goodnight Jerk."

"Goodnight Bitch." Dean replied and listened to the dial tone for a second after Sam hung up wishing he could be there for his little brother. He then shook off the thoughts and replaced the phone back in his pocket and laid on the comfy bed. His last thought before going to sleep was he hoped the nightmares wouldn't be bad. Then the oblivion of dreams took him over and he went to sleep.


	7. Nightmares Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so now that my laptop is officially fixed I hope maybe to post more often. i'm really sorry I know my sporadic updates are crazy. Please give me ideas writers block is strangling me. Thank you so much for reading.

There was nothing but darkness, suffocating darkness surrounding him. He couldn't move, "Sammy?" He tried to yell, but his voice had just left him. He couldn't breathe let alone yell for his brother. Then came the voices. They seemed to be familiar but Dean couldn't tell, they were too quiet. He strained to listen as he always does. If he could rationally think then he would've told himself this was a dream. But he couldn't unfortunately because if he had never been able to he couldn't now. He was looking around frantically not even noticing the voices getting louder. Now he knew with certainty who was talking.

"Freak." John muttered. Dean squinted trying to see where his father was.

"Dad?" Dean called out. 

"Useless Idiot." John yelled. 

"Please stop." Dean begged. His dad didn't even listen in the real world why would the fake one be any different. 

"Shut Up!" this was a different voice that yelled now. It was Mark an old foster father, who Dean had actually liked. Mark was even going to adopt him before he moved to Hawaii. Dean still hurt over that. 

"Mark?" He asked. 

"I SAID SHUT UP!" He yelled. Then out of nowhere Dean felt a harsh slap go across his face. He had no idea where it came from. Or who dealt it. Then rough laughs echoed all around him. 

Choruses of "Idiot" and "Freak" and "Useless" from various voices. What made it worse was Dean knew every single one. They were all old foster parents. Dean in real life would've just gotten sarcastic and brushed it off. This though, this was dream Dean, and dream Dean didn't use sarcasm. Hell, he had no defenses set up for this. This was where the insults hit. These were his scars, fears, and hopes. He couldn't shut it off here. He couldn't shut his emotions out here. 

Dean felt hurt but each insult was like a small wound, burning into him as if the insults were could actually hurt him. Then again this is a dream world they probably could. Dean though pushed through. He'd survived them alive and some part of his conscious knew this was a dream, so he tried. Then came one final voice. This voice was not loud, which was how he heard it all that much better. The cacophony of insults were booming at deafening levels. So loud that they blurred together and he couldn't even make them out. 

But he heard something softer, but somehow the soft spoken words drew him in. He knew it was bad but it was a relief from the booms and shouts. He recognized the voice but not the words. "I hate you, Dean. You're the worst. You are a failure." Dean felt himself shatter when he heard this. 

"Sammy?" He called out hesitantly. There was no answer. "Sammy!" He yelled more frantic. He felt himself break free of whatever had rooted him to the ground. He took off through the thick darkness. The loud voices followed him but he wasn't even paying attention anymore he just wanted to find his baby brother. He couldn't have meant what he said. Sammy loved him, right? Dean fought harder not only against the darkness but against those doubts. Up ahead he saw a figure. It was barely shorter than him and had long hair. He knew who it was but the figures back was to him. "Sammy?" He approached his little brother hesitantly. "Please Sammy say something." He begged.

The figure slowly turned around, "Dean get away from me. I hate you. You did this to me, to us. It is all your FAULT!" Dean's heart broke at those words. its ironic really how much power only 26 letters strung together can rip into you like a knife. Dean felt himself sag. The hope at finding whatever he was looking for shattered. He hated the truth. His little brother was right. It was his fault. The darkness got heavier pressing down. All he could see was the hate in his brothers eyes. He couldn't do it anymore. Now that the truth came out of his little brothers mouth. He could feel himself giving up. The voices kept growing sharper and the darkness heavier. 

Suddenly he heard another voice, "Hey kid wake up!" He didn't recognize this one. It wasn't vicious or cruel. It was almost real. It didn't have the weight. "What's your name? Shit." The voice came again. "Oh yeah, Dean, Dean wake up." Next thing he knew he was shaking and the darkness lifted. He blinked open his eyes and shot up out of bed. "Finally kid." Cas said. Dean barely heard him over his own gasping breaths. He was soaked in sweat. "You okay?" Castiel asked after a few moments of awkward silence broken only by slight gasps Dean was desperately trying to control. 

"Yeah." Dean lied. It would've been obvious to anyone he was lying but no one really cared enough to point that out before. 

"No you're not." Castiel argued. Dean didn't know what to say. He was raw from his nightmares and plagued by doubts. Usually he just ignored the dreams and woke himself up and took a walk or got into a fight or something then it was fine. Not this time though. Dean didn't look at Castiel. In fact he wasn't looking much at anything. He was reeling. There was nowhere to run or a person to get into a fight with. Dean had dealt with a lot of shit and right now he was vulnerable and someone was finally there. He did what any teenager who just dealt with too much shit and was so lost would do, he cried. 

There was a tiny part of his mind that told him he should be ashamed. "Men don't cry." A voice from Dean's past came up. He waited for the hit or something bad but he didn't expect what did happen. He pitched forward to try and hide his face into the covers on the bed. He didn't get as far as the covers. During his onslaught of emotion and stress apparently Castiel had moved onto the bed...in the direct spot Dean had pitched forward to. 

Dean didn't encounter soft comforters, he encountered something he hadn't found in a long time. He fell into a hard, warm chest and two arms came around and hugged him. He felt Castiel's chest rumble but he couldn't hear any of what he was saying. He held onto Castiel's shirt forgetting that he hadn't known him. Forgetting his little brother was wanted. Forgetting that he was supposed to be strong. For the first time in almost forever he could be what he was, a scared kid who just wanted a family. He knew Castiel didn't try to tell him he'd be okay, or that everything would all work out. He didn't offer any words of comfort. Dean didn't know what he was doing but it didn't sound like coherent words. He didn't offer useless promises he was just there. Truly there, truly cared. Once his sobs had died down to mostly sniffles he heard what Castiel had been doing. 

"Are you humming Metallica?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah." Castiel answered but he didn't stop humming. 

"What time is it?" Dean asked still not moving away. 

"Like 2 in the morning." Cas told him. 

"Sorry." Dean apologized in a voice made rough from crying. He tried to move away and was surprised when Castiel tightened his grip tightly.

"Its okay. Want to talk?" Cas offered. 

"No." Dean answered in his typical attitude. His defenses went back up. He couldn't explain it, he just needed some time alone. A lot had happened in the span of a few hours and he wasn't sure what to think. Was this all real or some other agenda? Dean felt more than heard a slight disappointed sigh. He felt bad but he just couldn't. 

"Alright. Its okay." Castiel said and he let go of Dean. "I didn't tell you earlier but I am right down the hall." Castiel offered Dean a person to talk to and Dean appreciated it but there was only one person he truly wanted to talk to. 

"Yeah okay." He said and right before Cas closed the door Dean said, "Castiel,' 

"Yeah?" Cas turned.

"Umm Thanks." He said getting a little red in the face. 

"Okay Dean." Castiel said then finished off leaving and closing the door. Darkness descended once again. Dean laid back down but didn't go back to sleep. He promised himself that he would call Sammy in the morning. That would make him feel better. He settled in for the next 5 or so hours not daring to close his eyes afraid of what his subconscious will come up with next.


	8. Nightmares Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so updating is not my thing. I am really, really sorry about this whole thing. I hope you guys like this chapter in Castiel's point of view. Enjoy.

Castiel rubbed his eyes groggily and looked at his alarm clock. He woke up at Too Damn Early O'clock and he has no idea why. He figured it was just the stress he was under because of the Winchester kid. His theory was confirmed when he heard a cry from the only other resident in the house. He would never admit this but he was slightly worried that the kid was in trouble. He covered up his thoughts by mumbling, "I swear that kid better be dying." He got up trying to convince himself this was just his duty as a hospitable house owner to check up on his charge. He trudged across the hall and opened the Winchester kid's door half expecting him to be pulling a prank. What he saw made him wish the poor kid, no not poor kid just kid, was pulling a prank. 

Winchester had thrown off his covers at some point and even from the doorway Castiel could see he was soaked in sweat. He was tossing and turning mumbling quietly. Cas caught a few words, "Please" and "Stop" and a forlorn "Sammy." Dean sounded so sad and like the kid Castiel didn't see before. Whereas, before kid was derogatory and a metaphorical stab at Dean now he really looked like the lost boy. Castiel shook the thoughts out of his head refusing to believe he had a soft spot for the boy. When he'd heard a lost cry of "Help." He didn't waste more time not helping the boy. 

He walked over to the bed and sat down not sure what to do but he'll be damned if he doesn't try. "Hey kid wake up." He said. He felt almost embarrassed to not remember the kid's name. He ignored the embarrassment and whatever connotation it might have in favor of trying again. "What's your name? Shit." Castiel muttered to himself as Dean's thrashing got worse. Suddenly it came back to him, "Oh Yeah Dean, Dean wake up." Castiel said triumphant that he'd remembered. "Finally kid." Castiel said as he saw Dean shoot up. 

Man, Dean was not looking so good. The poor kid had sweat making his clothes stick to him, he was gasping, and trembling. Castiel had no idea what to do for him. He wanted to help so bad. Dean looked so lost. He only did what he first thought of "Are you okay?" He heard himself ask. Right then and there he wanted to face palm himself. ARE YOU OKAY!? Really! of all the things he could think of that was what came out. He must have sounded like a complete asshole. Of course the kid's not okay. What Dean said next made him stop berating himself. 

"Yeah." Dean muttered while still gasping. HE WAS FREAKING SOAKED IN SWEAT AND GASPING. What? Did he think Castiel was stupid? The kid was a crap liar. Cas had no idea how the kid survived as long as he has if he always lied like that. Castiel did the only thing he could think to do with a bratty kid who thinks he can get by with a shit lie. 

"No you aren't" He argued. Addmitidly after he'd said it he felt really bad for placating the kid. Although, Dean didn't get mad which surprised him. What he did next though really did surprise him though. Suddenly Dean became a waterfall of tears. Castiel had no clue how to deal with the onset of these sudden and overwhelming emotions Dean was releasing. Castiel didn't even notice that he'd sat on the bed. He didn't even really care. He saw how Dean was ashamed and embarrassed but he didn't understand why. 

He saw Dean fall forward but didn't make any effort to move. When the kid collided with his stomach he felt himself wrap his arms around him. He didn't want to offer empty promises. He didn't know what made him not tell Dean 'everything was going to be okay' or 'you're fine.' He just thought Dean had been told that enough and didn't need it anymore. He also felt extremely uncomfortable. Unconsciously he started humming Enter Sandman by Metallica. He only realized what he was doing when Dean asked him if he was humming Metallica. At some point his cries had quieted to sniffles. Whether he felt better or just ran out of tears Castiel wasn't entirely sure. 

"What time is it?" Dean's voice sounded husky and rough.

Castiel checked over Dean's shoulder at his alarm clock, "just after 2 in the morning." He stated.

"Sorry." Dean said and tried to pull away. Castiel couldn't explain why but he tightened his arms over the boy. 

"Its okay." Castiel said as he let go of Dean and he found himself slightly surprised that he meant it. He also meant what he said next, "Do you want to talk?" Castiel was not one to share feelings at all. He felt awkward in any situation that warranted it. He found himself wanting to talk and make sure Dean really was okay. He was slightly disappointed when Dean rejected him but he understood. He said "Alright. It's okay." Even if he was a little disappointed. 

He felt bad for leaving the boy but it was clear that Dean was done. "I didn't tell you earlier but I'm right down the hall." He added as an afterthought hoping Dean would get him if he needed him. He was going to leave when he heard Dean quietly call for him. When Dean thanked him he felt a warm feeling in his chest. He hoped Dean would be able to sleep for a few more hours. He said "okay" as a form of you're welcome and he closed the door as he left.

Castiel got back to his room and sat on the bed, He put his head in his hands and muttered, "I'm screwed." Since when did that kid, or Winchester become Dean. This was bad. He didn't want to care for the boy because that would make everything harder. He hoped this wouldn't happen. He felt horrible but not for what he did for what he will have to do. He lay back on his bed and rued the hour he told Gabriel he'd take Dean. He stared at his dark ceiling willing sleep to come and take away how he was caring toward the boy. Sleep just wouldn't come, the stubborn bitch. Castiel is not a heartless jerk but he knew what caring for someone that he'll have to turn in will do. For the first time in a long time Castiel realized he wasn't alone. Sure Gabriel was there and other police officers but he had someone who depended on him. Who needed him and he truly loved the feeling. Castiel sighed deeply, "I really am screwed." He muttered but not minding all that much.


	9. Day 1 Part 1 Suspicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm back. I promise I haven't abandoned the story at all. I am really, really sorry but I have been super busy. I'm finally on winter break XD. All I have to say for myself is high school sucks. I rewrote a few things on the other chapters. I hope I improved them. The plot hasn't really changed but I thought I'd tell ya'll.

Despite the feeling Castiel had the previous night the next morning was still awkward. He could clearly see that Dean didn't go back to sleep. The dark circles under his eyes served to strengthen his theory. "How'd you sleep?" Castiel asked. 

Dean jumped slightly as if he hadn't noticed Castiel, "Fine." Dean said a little harshly. Castiel let the conversation drop. "Dude I smell like horse shit. Do you have a shower?" Dean was still oh so eloquent in the morning. 

"Yeah. Uh upstairs the second door on the left." He said a little floored at Dean's brash attitude. Apparently Dean was NOT a morning person. 

"Thanks." He grunted then left. Castiel had to laugh at the strange interaction. It was quite obvious that Dean needed some time to actually wake up. Deciding to follow Dean he went upstairs to take his own shower and get dressed. 

Dean hated mornings. He was also feeling really awkward about the previous night's events. So he couldn't help that he was in a particularly foul mood. His tiredness didn't help that much either. He tried to keep his interactions with Cas quick and simple. He was standing in front of the shower awkwardly not sure how it worked. It looked complicated. There were so many controls. He just started to mess with things. 

After a lot of muttering and fiddling Dean finally had the water at a decent temperature. He took off his clothes and folded them. He got into the shower after putting them on the counter. The water felt nice. The soft spray eased the tension in his muscles and the ache that resonated all over. Most of his bruises had turned an ugly purple, a few were yellow. He looked at the array of shower supplies. He had to snicker at how feminine some supplies were. I mean coconut shower gel really? Dean took his time washing his hair and body. 

He finally got out of the shower. He would've taken longer but the water was starting to get cold. He had to admit that he was feeling a little better now that he was clean. He put back on his old clothing and left the bathroom. His hair was still wet so the air felt chilly but he barely felt it. He went back downstairs and felt slightly relieved at the sight of the empty kitchen. Castiel may be a cop but Dean still felt unsure of him. Despite his sharp tongue and rough exterior he was still a kid. He hated that about himself, how was he supposed to do what was best for Sammy when he couldn't even make breakfast without worrying about the consequences? Dean searched through some cabinets for food. He was still hungry despite his reservations. 

Finally deciding on a simple bowl of cereal Dean sat down with his breakfast. He had just finished eating when Castiel finally made a reappearance. He noticed the cop was in a hard rock cafe t-shirt and blue jeans. Dean froze for a minute before he hurriedly put his dish in the dishwasher. 

"So Cas you gotta work?" Dean asked. He kept his demeanor pleasant feeling slightly bad about being so rude before. "Is it casual Friday?" He asked.

"No and its not even Friday." Castiel said to Dean. 

"Oh? Well then." Dean mentally berated himself for a moment. He honestly had no idea what day it was. He felt like that might have been bad but he didn't want to dwell. His head stopped hurting so bad so he couldn't be that hurt. Besides his emergency aspirin supply had run out last night and he had no idea if Castiel had any, or where he had it. 

"Do know what day it is?" Castiel asked him seriously. 

"Of course." Dean immediately stated. Castiel raised an eyebrow that clearly told Dean he was waiting for an answer. "Its mon-tue-wednesday?" Dean guessed. "Its Wednesday." He tried. Castiel grimaced. "Dammit the day of the week doesn't matter." Dean said angrily. Castiel shrugged and Dean was suspicious as to how easily he let it go. 

Dean left the kitchen in a huff and walked into one of the many rooms. He was drawn to this one because of the giant flatscreen t.v. and the wall of movies. He was still angry but he started to look at the movies. He was only looking at the movies for a few minutes before his head started to hurt. At first he could ignore it but the more he tried to focus on the movie titles the more they blurred and the more his head hurt. 

He eventually gave up and went to sulk on the couch. Castiel sat next to him. "This show is riveting." Castiel said. 

Dean growled low in his throat. He knew he probably deserved that snark, considering he said worse. 

Castiel was slightly worried for Dean. He didn't like the way Dean froze when he walked into the kitchen. His worry and suspicion intensified when Dean didn't know the day of the week. It was Wednesday but it took him too long to decide that. Damn that kid, Castiel was seriously starting to doubt Douglas and his version of events. 

The bruises and the skittish tendencies tipped him off but he didn't really want the doubt. Because to doubt his decision means that Gabriel might be right. And an epiphany was not really what Castiel wanted. He wanted a normal life, well as normal as he could. That and he didn't want to admit his brother was right. Grey areas just don't exist. 

He followed Dean into his home theater. The TV wasn't a theater screen but it was huge and all the shelves had movies so he dubbed it his theater room. He found Dean scanning the shelf for movies. Castiel wasn't surprised the kid liked movies. He was surprised when the kid suddenly stopped and went over to the couch. He plopped down and sulked at the empty TV screen. Castiel had had enough experiences with concussions to know the basic symptoms. He did a mental face palm at how long it took him to put two and two together. 

He sat heavily on the other side of the couch and wondered if he could get the kid to admit something. "This show is riveting." Castiel tried to break the ice. It had the opposite affect, Dean grunted angrily and seemed to sulk even more if that was possible. Castiel eventually took pity. "How about watching..." He tried to think of the kind of movies Dean might like, "Batman?" He finished. He smiled on the inside when he saw Dean brighten a tiny bit. 

"Dark knight Rises?" Dean asked quietly. 

"Sure." Castiel said as he went to put in the movie. He denied the fact that he wanted to watch something Dean would like by saying if they watched something else Dean would end up doing something stupid. Not only that but he thought Dark Knight Rises was one of the best if not the best Batman ever. Castiel walked over and put the disk in. He wasn't worried about any sort of glare because the room had no windows. That was why he made this his home theater room. No matter what time of day it was the sun never got in here. Some people thought it was depressing and dark but he liked it. 

He was surprised to find that within thirty minutes of the start Dean was out cold. He looked over to find the kid scrunched in the corner looking uncomfortable. Castiel got up and threw a blanket over Dean before leaving the room to make a few calls. 

Dean was surprised when Castiel offered to turn on Batman for him. He loved the Dark Knight Rises. He had seen it in the theater with his little brother. It was one time neither of them were afraid and were genuinely happy. He was always brought back to that time when he watched that movie. Now that he was sitting and watching he found himself feeling more and more tired. He felt his eyes getting heavy. He didn't want to fall asleep but he couldn't help it. He was barely into the movie when he fell asleep. For the first time in a long time he wasn't afraid of nightmares and he didn't have to be. It was the best sleep he'd gotten in a while. 

Castiel stepped out to call his friend, Dr. Bradbury. She didn't make house calls often but once she heard he figured she'd help him. 

"Hello." He heard a sleepy voice answer after three rings. 

"Sorry Charlie, it's Castiel Did I wake you?" He asked.

"Yeah but I was going to be up soon anyway. What's up?" She was wide awake now. 

"I have a kid here and I think he's hurt." Castiel jumped right into it. 

"Who? What happened?" Charlie asked in full-on doctor mode. 

"Dean Winchester. I don't know but I think he has a concussion and a variety of bruises." Castiel said. He was mildly surprised that she wasn't asking a lot of questions like why he even had a kid? But he supposed she was probably more worried about the kid. 

"I'll be over in 10 to take a look." Charlie promised without Castiel even asking.

"Thank you so much Charlie. I owe you one." Castiel said relieved.

"You know I'd do anything for a friend." She said. He could practically hear her smile. They said their goodbyes and he hung up. He figured he'd wake Dean up when she got here. He wasn't sure how he'd react to seeing a doctor. With what he knew he guessed this was going to be a long, day with a very cranky teen.


	10. Dr. Bradbury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Surprised? Hope you like the update. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. You guys are great.

Charlie showed up just as she said. Castiel was mildly surprised considering she was usually late by at least 10 minutes. He didn't waste time though. "Where is this Dean?" She asked him walking right through his front door. 

"Please come in." Castiel said sarcastically. Castiel walked into the room and found that Dean was still sound asleep. He felt a little bad for waking Dean when he seemed so peaceful. "Dean." He said shaking the boy. 

Dean groaned but didn't wake up. "Wake up Dean!" Castiel said in a more commanding tone. He yanked off the blanket which Dean had unconsciously gotten himself wrapped up in it. 

"'Mmmm up." Dean mumbled crankily. 

"Now." Castiel grumbled. Dean sat up fully and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Castiel unfortunately noticed how child like Dean looked but he quickly shook the thought away. "Charlie." He yelled getting the woman's attention. He couldn't help but roll his eyes when he heard his fridge door shut and then someone bounding in. 

Dean was startled by the red haired woman. "Who are you?" He asked. He glanced at Castiel who was looking at Dean. Dean hated it when he didn't know who someone was. 

"My name is Dr. Bradbury, but you can call me Charlie." He blanched at her. A doctor. No, no, no, no, no, no Doctors meant hospitals and hospitals meant questions. He hadn't been to a hospital so that Sammy and him wouldn't ever get separated. He was proud that Sam had no evidence of anything because foster parents never touched him. Dean made sure of that. But that also meant that if he were ever 'saved' from a home they'd leave Sam behind or put him somewhere else. 

Sure that meant him and Sam both were on the 'at risk' list but he'd rather be in a string of shitty homes where he could protect his brother than not know where his brother was. "No." He said to her. He saw both of their surprised looks. "Don't you dare come near me." He threatened them both. Castiel looked confused but Dean was feeling irrationally betrayed. He thought Castiel didn't give a shit meaning he wouldn't call a doctor.

"Get away from me!" He yelled when Charlie came forward. He pulled back and was going to run when he saw Castiel move in front of the door. Sufficiently blocking his escape route. He felt like a trapped animal. He knew it was irrational and crazy behavior but he didn't care. 

Castiel was confused. The kid looked as though he was trapped. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. Everyone liked Charlie, especially kids. Why did Dean freak out? He didn't understand why the kid was acting crazy. He noticed Dean was tensed to run so he moved in front of the door. Dean seemed so scared that Castiel felt slightly bad but he knew this was for his own good. 

Castiel had to give Charlie credit, she was taking this all in stride. "Ooooooh Batman." She squealed and threw herself on the couch next to Dean. Dean jumped and regarded her with extreme suspicion. Although he looked ready to bolt he didn't. Castiel had to grin. He knew what was going on. "So Dean... Is it Dean?" Charlie asked. 

"Yeah." Dean said. 

"Okay Dean. I want to ask you a few questions. They won't take long, hopefully. " Charlie stated. Castiel knew exactly what she was doing and he approved it. Dean grunted acknowledgement. "DC or Marvel?" She asked excitedly. Dean turned his gaze on her and stared surprised. "Well come on now. Its not that hard." She said throwing her arms up. Dean watched her, tense. 

"DC" He finally said. Charlie smiled wide. 

"Okay who's your favorite?" She asked. 

"Batman." He answered quickly. She squealed again and he flinched at the noise. 

"why?" She asked him. He looked at her strangely. "Come on you can trust me." She pushed for an answer.

"Because he protects people no matter what. He doesn't have any special power or any particular reason to protect people he just does." Dean gave a small genuine smile. "Of course he does it for his parents but its also so he can face his fears and he has cool gadgets." Charlie smiled at his explanation. 

"That's a very good argument although I've never heard that version before." She subtly hinted. Dean shrugged. "Well that's all I've got to ask but I did want to know one more thing." She added. He looked questioningly at her prompting her to continue. "What do you think of Cassie?" She asked. "No lies. And I will know." Dean seemed awkward. He was shifting around. 

Dean was surprised by Charlie's questions. He figured she would be all doctor-y and he would just ignore her or lie. She seemed nice enough but she was a doctor and he never trusted doctors...or cops. He didn't trust Castiel. Then he thought of the previous night. He didn't trust Cas...Did he? Charlie shook him up by asking him Marvel or DC. 

He loved talking about Comics because heroes were so cool. He was still suspicious but he answered her anyway. His eyes followed her movements as she moved her arms around. Her squeal hurt his head but he found he actually kind of enjoyed it. She didn't even seem like a doctor and he sort of forgot she was within the short conversation. Then she asked the killer question. What he thought of Castiel. 

He was ready to answer. It was on the tip of his tongue. That he was a cop and that he didn't really know much else but he really liked Charlie and she was his friend wasn't she. He was confused by the question. Was it a trap? What would happen if he said the wrong thing?

"Well since you have to think it over I'll tell you what I think." Charlie said quickly. "Cassie here is a HUGE nerd. I mean he hangs out with me. He seems rough but he's actually really nice. That and he loves Batman too." She was spilling out information. Dean laughed despite his nervous fear. A nerd? "Oh you don't believe me?" She asked. "Ask him how long he was at Comic Con last year? Answer: the whole time. And he dressed up as Spider man. SPIDER MAN. He also went all the way to Indiana to go to Anime crossroads with me." She rolled her eyes. "He also enjoyed it... immensely. Not that he'd tell you." Dean snorted despite himself. She covered her mouth from his view and stage whispered, "Guess what, He's a closet Fruits Basket fan." Dean laughed at that information. "Your turn." She said. 

"I think he likes to lie to himself." Dean said quietly. Charlie sat up a little straighter. "He pretends that he doesn't care but he does." Dean said sort of vague. 

"Elaborate?" She questioned. Dean eyed Cas to see him blushing under the scrutiny but making no move to stop him. 

"He reminds me of my little brother." Dean said forgetting he was with a cop who wanted to arrest him. "He cares about others a lot. He's smart and observant. He thinks that right and wrong don't ever cross over. He wants to believe that someone can only be good or bad." Dean said, his fear long forgotten. 

"Interesting." Charlie stopped him from saying anymore. She had no idea what she'd just done. The epiphany she just put upon Castiel who had left the room. Dean looked around and noticed his disappearance. For some reason he couldn't identify he felt sort of bad but he pushed that down and locked it away. "Dean I am sorry but I need to talk to Castiel for a moment. I'll be back but until then enjoy your movie." She said. Dean nodded a little upset and worried. He hoped he hadn't upset either of them. 

Castiel had been curious as to Charlie's tactic of questioning about him. He was mildly interested in Dean's answer but was surprised at what he heard. He wasn't sure that Dean was completely right about his ideas on good and bad. He did think that but that was because he was right. People could not be both good and bad and Dean seemed to think they could. Castiel stepped out so that him and Charlie could have a bit of privacy when they talked.

"Ah there you are." Charlie came in. "My diagnosis is a nasty concussion caused by some sort of hit in the head." 

"Aren't all concussions caused that way?" Cas asked.

"Yeah so I know I'm right." Charlie said unfazed. "His eyes couldn't follow my hands well enough and when I raised my voice he flinched." She explained her prognosis without him even asking. "I don't think I could get a better exam but judging by his own range of motion he has no broken bones just bruises. I hope I can actually get close enough to do a better exam but that was the best I could do." Charlie said. 

"You did great and I am still astounded by your methods." Castiel praised his friend. Charlie smiled. "But how did he get a concussion?" He asked. 

Charlie looked at him. "I can't say for sure but my best guess is abuse." Castiel's jaw dropped. 

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly stunned. Then again looking back he realized his observation skills were seriously lacking. The trust issues, anger, nightmares, and the hatred of doctors it was all so obvious. He felt bad but that didn't mean Douglass did. Did it? He didn't want to doubt himself and his initial observations. He had no idea why he was so quick to doubt that the kid had a past. This was his first case. Open and shut. Dammit why the hell did things have to get so complicated? 

"Yeah." Charlie said serious for once. "I'm sure." 

"Dammit." Castiel muttered. Charlie gave him a questioning look but he just ignored her. "Do you have anything that could help?" He finally asked.

"Here. Have him take two of these twice a day for the rest of the week and he'll be fine." She handed him a small pill bottle. 

"Thank you so much Charlie." He said as she was getting ready to leave.

"No problem. Hey take care of him will you? I like the kid." Charlie said. 

"You barely know him." Castiel said. 

"His favorite superhero is Batman need I say more?" Charlie told him before she got into her car. Castiel laughed at her reasoning and he waved goodbye as she screeched out of his driveway. He went back inside and saw Dean sitting at the kitchen table. He had so many questions and all this information was begging to come out.

"Aww man I liked her. She was kinda hot too." Dean said. Castiel opened his mouth all of the questions right there begging to get out. 

"Dean, she is way out of your league." He said instead. 

"hey." Dean said. "I'm young but soon I'll be legal.." He smirked. Dean wasn't being serious and Castiel could tell but he went along with it. 

"That may be true but she'd never go for you." He teased. 

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Because she likes the other team." Castiel said. His choice of wording was careful. Dean was eloquent enough as it was he really didn't want to stoop down. 

"Fuck. What?" Yep, there it was. The eloquence. Castiel laughed at Dean who mock glared. 

"You heard me. I'm not repeating it. Lunch?" He changed the subject. He decided his questions could wait. He had the rest of the week. 

"Sure." Dean said. 

"What do you want?" Castiel asked.

"Anything fried." Dean said, "Oh and pie." Dean added. Castiel laughed somehow just knowing that Dean would answer that way. 

"I know just the place." he said grabbing his coat. Dean did the same. On the way Castiel was deep in thought. Those questions he had could wait. He had a week after all. He looked over at the teenager who was flipping through his radio stations. Maybe this week wouldn't be as bad as he thought. 

"Hey what does this button do?" Dean asked.

"Turns on the sirens." Castiel said. His civilian car had a police radio and sirens just in case. It was a new rule for all cops. They always had to be open for work. 

"Cool." Dean said. He waited a moment. Castiel looked over and saw a shit eating grin on his face. 

"Don't you dare." Castiel growled. 

"Oooops too late." Dean pressed the button and his lights and sirens blared. Okay, Castiel thought, this week definitely was not going to be a piece of cake. He thought, not for the last time, he might just be way over his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say Thank you so much for reading and I hope you like it. Don't forget to comment. Let me know if I should continue. Please leave kudos if I get 5 I will post chapter 2 and that's when Castiel gets introduced. XD


End file.
